


We're not like the Targaryen

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angast
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Era sempre stato difficile per loro, fin da quando era cominciato.<br/>Un po’ il senso di colpa un po’ la paura di essere scoperti e nello stesso tempo l’eccitazione causata dal pensiero che tutti potevano vederli.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not like the Targaryen

Era sempre stato difficile per loro, fin da quando era cominciato.  
  
Un po’ il senso di colpa un po’ la paura di essere scoperti e nello stesso tempo l’eccitazione causata dal pensiero che tutti potevano vederli.  
  
Era nato tutto come un gioco infantile quando erano bambini, e i sensi di colpa con esso, e poi erano cresciuti di pari misura, tanto che non riuscivano a capire quando nasceva il desiderio e quando la vergogna.  
  
Sapevano solo che non potevano stare separati e non importava che l’altro fosse suo fratello, fratellastro si ripeteva mentalmente nel sentire le sue labbra sulle sue, era pur sempre un crimine e prima o poi gli dei li avrebbero puniti.  
  
Non doveva pensarci, non in quel momento si ripeté per l’ennesima volta mentre le sue mani indugiavano sul corpo di Jon. Jon non si faceva simili problemi, o almeno non si comportava come lui che non riusciva mai a godere di quei momenti rubati.  
  
Come in quel momento, mentre sentiva le mani del fratello che lentamente lo accarezzavano, avrebbe voluto ricambiare il favore ma era già tanto se riusciva a tenersi con le sue gambe e a soffocare i gemiti nella bocca di Jon.  
  
Jon sapeva bene come portarlo oltre il limite, che si trattasse di un semplice bacio o di qualcos’altro, come le notti che passavano insieme ad amarsi, meglio pensare a quelli notti come notti d’amore, non voleva pensare che fossero dovute solo alla lussuria, no, lui sapeva cos’era l’onore e quello con Jon era amore, non lussuria.  
  
Avrebbe preferito che Jon aumentasse i movimenti in maniera tale da avere la certezza che nessuno li avrebbe sorpreso ma gli piaceva troppo in quella maniera si disse mentre si spingeva con forza contro la sua mano e gli sembrò che l’altro ridacchiasse ma non ne era sicuro, tutto quello che contava era il suo piacere e Jon, solo Jon, sempre e solo Jon.  
  
Erano un po’ come i Targaryen si disse, erano come i Targaryen. Non fu un pensiero confortante, e non duro a lungo perché fu cancellato dall’orgasmo che gli fece inarcare la schiena mentre veniva sulla mano di Jon che si limitò a baciarlo un’ultima volta, e aveva torto. Loro non erano i Targaryen e non erano come loro.


End file.
